One Piece In New Sense Nonsense
by Nami Heartfilia
Summary: Series of One Shots and Two Shots. Situations in which had Luffy ate different devil fruit, devil fruit curses, alternate universe, rebirth and more random situations. Nonsense as what the title said. Also future fictions that I will make.
1. Luffy and Devil Fruits

**Luffy and Devil Fruits**

 **Ope Ope no Mi**

''Ope Ope no...'' a lad with messy black hair chanted, he had a knife on hand. Blue film surrounded the men in white and blue uniform and the lad. ''Meat cut!'' the lad did messy slashes in the air. Suddenly, his opponents were sliced. Torsos, limbs, lower halves and heads were floating in the air.

''AHHH! WE'RE KILLED!'' the men cried out as they float, their body parts deattached to where they really belong. ''Huh?'' Question marks floated around.

''Ope Ope no...'' Monkey D. Luffy chanted once again, his hands motioning a certain movement. It was like to go round? ''Whirlpool!''

Marine body parts began to twirl like a whirlpool. Men were 'manly' shouting for their lives.

''Attach.'' another gesture from Luffy then the body parts went attaching randomly.

Marines had their 'DAFAQ' faces before arguing which is whose.

''What the hell are you?'' green-head Roronoa Zoro asked.

''Me? I'm an operation man. I think?'' Luffy said to his first mate. ''The ability doesn't suit well to me though.''

 **Bara Bara no Mi**

''Bara Bara no Pistol!'' Luffy shouted as his fist flew to a certain face head on. ''Since you don't like being punch, I can give you hundreds of them for free!''

Kuro growled. ''What are you?''

''I'm a chop chop man!'' Luffy grinned. ''Swords wont work against me.''

''Well, shit.''

 **Suba Suba no Mi**

Luffy sat on his special seat with garments covering his whole body.

''It's so HOT~!'' he whined.

''Deal with it.'' Nami said from her chair.

''But, but...''

''Take it off and we wont be saving you again.''

It was already a hundredth time he slipped over board... today

 **Moku Moku no Mi**

''Huh?'' Nami raised a brow.

''Is there something wrong, Nami-swan?'' Sanji asked, he placed a drink in front of Nami.

''There shouldn't be clouds here.'' Nami said. ''Sky should be perfectly clear.''

Zoro said from the deck, ''That's because it's not a cloud... It's Luffy!''

 **Hito Hito no Mi**

Eustass Kid and Trafalgar Law found themselves smile as they saw the second highest bounty punched the Celestial Dragon in the face.

''He's just as crazy as the rumor says.'' Kid said, his crew were the only ones to hear it.

Chaos ensues. Nobles began to rush out of the auction house. But the Kid Pirates and Heart Pirates stayed. They have to watch the show till the end. Straw Hat crew were fighting with goons and Dark King Rayleigh happened. A few moments later...

''That was a nice show you have shown, Straw Hat Luffy.'' Kid said. ''I'm pleased to meet you but I wont wait for the marine admiral to come here. I'll do you guys a favor to in wiping the marines outside.''

The other two captains frowned at the cockiness of the red-head. Moments later, the three were heading out of the auction house bickering their head off. There again chaos ensues, the captain of the Heart and Kid Pirates went and showed their abilities off.

''Man, you guys sure have weird powers.'' Luffy said.

''I'm impressed that you even survived this far nevertheless having the second highest bounty out of the supernovas when you're not even a devil fruit user.'' Law said as he looked at the youngest captain.

''Eh? But I ate a devil fruit. I sink whenever I splash to the sea.'' Luffy said.

''Oh? What would that be?'' Kid asked, curious of what the lad had eaten to get this far.

''Hito Hito no Mi.''

 _ **What?**_

''What? I'm sorry. I could've heard wrong.'' Law said.

''Hito Hito no Mi.'' Luffy repeated. ''I guess I'm a human man!'' he laughed.

Moment of silence. And Kid spoke again.

''Are you stupid?''

'' **What we said.** '' chorused the Straw Hats as they went down the stair hearing Kid. They didn't hear the whole thing but they could pretty guess what the subject they were talking about.

''But I really thought it was a dessert back then when I was a kid!''

Straw Hat Luffy was... In another world from them, another league.

The Law and Kid concluded.

''We've got a burning reindeer!'' Luffy happily announced.

Yes, another league and world indeed. Or did his parents dropped him as an infant perhaps?

''I could offer you my services.'' Law said, in midst of chaos. ''I'm a surgeon and my ability is really befitting of what I am.''

Some Straw Hats stared at him in confusion. Robin had an inkling of what the other pirates have been thinking since the revelation of Luffy's stupidity.

''Is that an offer to cut up Luffy in the head and check if there's damages in his brain?'' she asked.

If it was Law's character to roll his eyes, he could have done it long ago. ''Damage is there and done, Nico-ya.'' he said. ''I'm offering for a brain transplant. You can find brain donors on your own.''

Nami, then, said. ''As **much** as we **want** to take your offer, I think our captain is pretty much sane on his own.''

''But, Nami, we can **finally** -''

''Shut it, Usopp. No one messes Luffy's head.''

They were actually considering the offer seriously. Kid Pirates and Heart Pirates stared at the rival crew. They were bickering to themselves. Some were really serious of considering the offer. Rayleigh just laughed at the youths.

 **OmAkE/ExTra: Timeline - Two Years Later**

 **#1**

''Alright.'' Law said. ''I'm going to go to the lab to investigate the drugs they gave to the children.''

Luffy and Usopp were grinning in the background.

''Where's your doctor? We'll need distraction to get Ceasar out of his laboratory.''

Law **slightly** gaped (he doesn't do that especially on public). Shit and for most, how did this reindeer became their doctor?

''Torao, your coat's on fire.''

Law looked down. Yes, truly. His favorite coat was on fire. ''What?'' he put out the fire with the surrounding snow. The coat wasn't damaged much. It was like a singeto a burn. Okay, it wasn't damaged **t** **hat** much.

''Chopper's our doctor and a devil fruit user. He ate Mera Mera no Mi.'' Usopp explained.

Law was sure he wouldn't be surprised anymore since the last two years especially when he met the Straw Hats the first time. Yes, they did crazy things and have a reindeer, cyborg, a skeleton on board. Not to remember, a stupid captain. But really, whether it was the gods or fate... destiny... They've really have gone bored to their bones and fucked off. A flaming reindeer and a stupid already-human captain. Yup, definitely bored.  
Then the two doctors walked away from the ruins of Vegapunk's main and original lab.

 _ **Plans first,**_ Law thought, walking on the white snow. He does not have luxury thinking of stupid things.

 **#2**

They had shortly left Punk Hazard after 'party'ing.

 _ **There's really something damaged in there and I know it.**_ Law thought. _**I don't have time to think about it. The enemy's Doflamingo. Don't think of stupid things, Trafalgar Law!**_

''Hey,'' Nami called out.

Law turned. He saw the navigator, the sharpshooter and the doctor. ''What do you need, Nami-ya, Long nose-ya, Tony-ya?''

The three looked at him nervously. ''The offer from 2 years ago... Is it still standing?''

Law held back a smirk. ''Pick a brain of your choice'' _**I knew it!**_

* * *

 **A story out of boredom. I typed it at mid night. Thought I should post it. This fic will be series of one shots I guess. This might have a part two.**


	2. Curse went Upside Down

**Curse went Upside Down**

People on movable pools with wheels weren't much uncommon in Grandline. In the blues, people could have been ignorant of these people's existence. Seeing these people on moving pools at the blues might have marked them retards. But in Grandline and it's other half, these people were much huge in population. These people are said to be Devil Fruit users.

Devil Fruits... These fruits are mysteries. No one knew where they've come from or how or even who made them. It has been said they're from the devils or they grew from trees owned by devils. When you eat one, you gain strange powers. Powers may be great but it comes with a price...

''Why are you laughing?!'' a certain messy black-haired kid shouted at the pirates.

''I understand why you're angry, Luffy. But, it's just sake. It's not really something big.'' said a red-head captain. ''I'm really sorry about this, Makino-san.'' he began picking the shattered pieces of glasses on the wooden floor.

Luffy angrily sat on his stool. There caught in his gaze was a chest with a strange fruit. Needing something to ease his anger a little, he began to stuff himself with the peculiar fruit.

Shanks was done with the shards and looked at Luffy. ''Stuffing it down, aren't we?'' He chuckled while the child grunted. Slowly, his eyes widened and grabbed Luffy by the shoulders. Luffy gulped the fruit down his throat even though it was the nastiest thing he have eaten. He noticed his red-head friend with a scary face.

''Luffy, did you eat the fruit inside the chest?!''

Luffy nodded ever so slowly.

''Spit it out!'' Shanks grabbed him by the leg leaving him upside down and the man started to shake him.

''Stop it, Shanks!'' Luffy shouted then he felt his neck stretch slamming his face on the floor before snapping it back to it's origin. ''Wha-''

''The fruit you ate was a Devil Fruit. You ate Gomu Gomu no Mi and you became a rubber man.'' Shanks said. ''But in exchange you'll never set foot on any land again... If you do, you'll sink in it.''

''WHAT?!''

''YOU IDIOT!... Well, it is also said you'll be strong in water. Still, YOU IDIOT!''

... Truly, the ocean is big. But, lands are where towns were. Thus, it has been said devil fruit users are idiots.

* * *

 **This idea came a year ago in my mind. I only chose to write it now cause I didn't know how to start it. Right now, learned to trust my brain in everything I do though it won't be that easy to do. Review.**


	3. Eustass's Newfound Universe

**Eustass's Newfound Universe**

Eustass Kidd was a 7 year old castaway that grew up in East Blue at Dawn Island. He had no family or what so ever social contact with others. He had no memories of his previous family or friends if he had one. One thing was certain and it was to become a pirate, to become the Pirate King was his dream.

He met his first mate, Killer...

 _Twenty-one year old Kidd stared at the man in front him. ''You're Killer, right?''_

 _''What if I am?'' wild blonde-head Killer scoffed. ''Go away. You'll be killed if you'll stay.''_

 _''Softie much, aren't you?'' Kidd said. ''Are you really the Massacre Soldier? Out of all blues, to be caught at the East! I guess all things said were exageration, huh?''_

 _''They caught me while I was starving and asleep.'' Killer glared at Kidd who chuckled._

 _''Really? Then say...'' he smirked. ''I'll free you so join me and become a pirate.''_

...and then his weird navigator, Hawkins...

 _''My cards has guided me here. You must be the people I was destinied to meet.'' the long-haired blond said._

 _''Really?'' Killer raised a brow in amusement. ''Can you navigate?''_

 _''My cards and I can help with that.''_

 _''... Kidd?''_

 _''Yeah, yeah... He's in.''_

... His cook who did more eating rather than cooking, Bonney...

 _''What the fuck did you say red-head?!'' exclaimed a pink-haired cook._

 _''Your food sucked!''_

 _''Eat scraps then, metal-head!''_

... Then he saved Hawkins from fishman Arlong's slavery...

 _''How dare you make my Hawkins cry!'' Kidd shouted._

 _''No shit. I'm not yours.'' Hawkins deadpanned._

* * *

Kidd snapped his eyes open. Sweat dripped down his head to his chin. He rubbed them off.

''What the fuck was that?!''

He had just a one hell of a nightmare.

''Kidd, about time you face Hawkins and Apoo. We're waiti-'' Killer said as he entered his captain's room and immediately caught on Kidd's face. ''What in seven hells happened to you?''

''Nothing. Let's go.''

''Right. If you say so. No fighting, okay? We'll end this diplomatically.''

''Right.''-

* * *

 **I actually day dreamed it while reading ''Long Live King''. Wait... It went to my mind like a scene flashing to me like I saw it really happened or something. Hawkin's really got OOC at the last part didn't he? Thought I should write it how I saw it so... A scene rarely goes to me like this. I better follow it. Have a good what-ever-either-day-night-afternoon!**


	4. Reincarnation

**Reincarnation**

 **Gol D. Roger's POV**

As soon as my words regarding One Piece came out of my mouth, there had been a moment of silence. Sooner, men and women alike erupted into cheers while I grinned widely.

Take that, Sengoku.

My executors made a move, blades were inches away from my body. My grin never faded as they retracted the blades then plunged into my body. All those cheers were the last thing I heard as my blood flowed out, my consciousness dropping. Darkness embraced me. I was slipping into what they call death.

* * *

I heard voices above me. I shouldn't hear anything for I am dead right? Unless there was really heaven and hell. I've always thought death was nothing but nothingness & emptiness.

I slowly opened my heavy eyes. I noticed that my body feels really heavy. The first thing I saw is a face I would never forget. Even though his hair had gone grey, I could still recognise him. It was my rival's.

Monkey D. Garp

I was about to talk and reach out for him when I noticed something wrong. Why are my arm short and stubby? Why couldn't I move my body? Why am feeling that I am being carried?

The next thing I noticed was that, in my horror, Garp was cooing at me. His face was so near I swear he could gobble me up. I feel so small right now. Then I froze at his words.

''Luffy, I am so gonna train you to become a great marine!''

Luffy? Who is that?

I felt Garp rock me side by side. I was in his arms. I was feeling small. Then everything clicked.

I became an infant.

* * *

It have been seven years since I woke up into the world as another existence under the name of Monkey D. Luffy. I came to accept the fact that I was reincarnated as Garp's grandson (much to my horror) after I died. And then since my fifth year of living as Luffy, Garp had been throwing me into some kind of training like tying me up on plenty of balloons and letting me fly away just to become a strong marine in the future. I swear Garp, becoming a marine is the last thing I would do.

As I head to Party's Bar owned by Makino, from afar, I noticed a ship heading this way. It was red. I looked up and noticed the black flag on top.

Pirates

Excitement engulfs me as for these will be the first pirates that I have seen. No pirate had guts so far to come near the village under Garp's name. _**Sissies,**_ I thought.

Suddenly, I felt arms drag me inside the bar I was supposed to be heading. I realized it was Makino.

''Luffy, do not come out unless its safe okay?'' she said.

''But! But!'' I tried to reason out as she ushered me inside the bar, towards Makino's house connected to it.

''No buts young man.'' she said and closed the door.

I growled in annoyance as I waited and waited. There hadn't been gun shots or terrified screams so far. Practically, outside was safe. I ignored Makino's words and came out. I heard cheers and laughter. Makino had forgotten about me!

The noise of the party became louder and louder as I walked towards the bar. Stepping out of the new light, I shouted,

''You guys are the pirates!?''

Everyone halted their partying, their gazes on me.

''Who's the kid, Makino-san?''

I turned towards the counter where the source of the voice and where I expected Makino was. I noticed the man's red hair, the three scars across his left eye and the straw hat perched on his head... That face... SHANKS?! I thought. Of places of meeting. Wonderful. This is the second person I met from my previous life.

I acted on my Luffy persona. Not Roger. He was dead while Luffy was alive. I am not sure why I have been granted a second life. For all I knew, everyting happens for a reason. Might as well resign and welcome my fate with open arms without any hassle. Then just as I thought, everything flowed smoothly like a river.

* * *

Shanks found a new hobby of teasing me. He and his crew had been staying here for a very long time, going to couple of voyages then returning here. Then things happened. I ate a devil fruit. A bandit came and crashing.I understand why Shanks didn't fight back very much. Unfortunately for me I have a persona to keep. Luffy is a brash and reckless kid. A loud mouth and a terrible liar. I even decided to stab myself on the face when Shanks wouldn't take me with them. Reckless and crazy right? I'm desperate to get outta here too. Before Garp comes back. Yeah.

I worked on my act. Acting immature infront of the pirates, shouting how uncool it was. Then ran out of the bar but Shanks grabbed my arm which stretched. His face was terrified as he glanced at the side noticing the fruit gone and an empty chest.

''You ate a devil fruit and you'll never be able to swim again.''

''WHAT?!''

''YOU IDIOT!''

The other day, Red-hair pirates left again. I was on the bar drinking juice. Then, the bandits came. Insulting Shanks and the crew while drinking sake. Oh, Luffy is a ticking bomb too! Silly me.

As much as I know that acting stupid in front of these mountain... apes surely could cause early death. I'm still a brat who can't control his powers. I seriously regret for not training secretly when Garp's away. And, no, Garp's training never really helped me. I'm absolutely doubtful if the senile old man had found my real identity or not as for he was abusing me and such (no one pushes their grandson to a ravine, ties their grandson to plenty balloons and send their grandson flying, or leave their grandson at the jungle at night).

But, I was Luffy. Luffy should be Luffy. Luffy can never be Roger. They were different people. I sighed inwardly as I shouted at their face to apologize. Makino was hushing me to silence but I ignored her.

Then leader ape grabbed a fistful of my hair and dragged me out of the bar. I growled at the rough treatment- not that I wasn't expecting that.

The ape moved and went on kicking me. Sadly for them, I'm a rubber human. Then the leader ape went and babbled things I never listened to, he found out my elasticity and babbled about selling me to a circus.

A few moments later, Shanks and his crew came to my rescue. The bandit was smug then Shanks spouted some cool words. Then it went to fighting. One sided actually. Bandits weren't a match. Just the first mate, Ben Beckman was enough. Surely the ex-cabin boy of mine has a good crew. I'm so proud of him.I saw the bandit, the 'leader' bandit shook in fear. He even tried to negotiate with the pirate captain.

''What? You've got a bounty on your head, no?'' Shanks said.

 _ **Exactly,** _ I thought. Then, I noticed the bandit get something from his pockets then threw them on the ground. Smoke erupted and covered the figures. I realized, _**A smoke bomb!**_

I felt a hand grabbed me. **_The bandit no doubt,_ ** I rolled my eyes as soon as he dragged me and got on a rowboat. He rowed far from the coast and began to laugh.

''No one would think that a mountain bandit like me would escape via the sea.''

''You mean ape.'' I said. ''Mountain ape, right? Or are you a baboon?''

I could see a nerve popping out of the man's forehead. I sighed inwardly, **_Monkey Family and their loud mouths..._**

''I only needed you to escape, brat. Now you've got no more use to me. Go and die.'' Higu or something said. He kicked me off board. My eyes widened. ''Good riddance.'' he said.

The fact I was a devil user didn't even make me feel good.

I desperately kept myself floating. Thank god that I wasn't sinking that fast. Which was strange. I remembered Shanks telling me that Buggy sank not too long ago he consumed the fruit, yeah just the same day. I already ate mine a day ago. I should have sunk but I guess my will's keeping me together, huh?

Moments later, a figure rose up from the waters just behind the bandit who was still laughing haughtily. I realized it was the Lord of the Coast!

The bandit screeched and stuttered, ''W-what's this m-monster?!''

I could have rolled my eyes if it weren't for the fact that I'm in the verge of drowning. He set out at the sea without knowledge at all?!

The Lord of the Coast gobbled the bandit along with the boat in one gulp. Then, it turned to me. Yes. I'm in seriously deep shit than I am right now. It swam quickly.

Then a flash and I found myself on Shanks chest. I noticed the murky red water. I realized. His a-arm.

Shanks glared at the sea king. I felt a burst of haki I knew the Conqueror's Haki. The brat had it I just knew. That's why I passed to him my precious hat. I believed that he'll be something big one day.

Then, I remembered his arm. My eyes teared (I felt it was appropriate) and I cried on his chest, my hands clasped on his shirt.

''Now, now. Real men don't cry you know?''

''B-but Shanks! Your arm!''

''It's just an arm. I'm just glad you're okay.''

* * *

There is always a time of separation. I knew that and this.

Makino and I stood infront of the ship.

''So you won't be coming back, huh.'' I said.

''Yeah. Won't you be missing us?'' Shanks asked.

''I will miss you guys of course!'' I replied.''But, I won't ask to join you guys anymore.'' Lies! I want to. Take me out! I don't want to deal with Garp anymore.

The red-head stuck a tongue. ''Bleh. I won't be bringing you anyways even if you asked.''

I offered him a smug face. ''I'm gonna be come a pirate on my own.'' Although I already am long time ago. Basically, I'm an ex-pirate. So shhhh.

''You a pirate? No way!''

''I will show you! I will gather a strong crew and find the greatest treasure of the world and become THE PIRATE KING!'' Again.

Shanks and crew watched in amusement.

''So you're gonna be bigger than us, heh?'' He said as he took off the hat from his head rammed it on my head. ''This is my favorite hat. Take care for me will you? Return it when you've become greatest.'' Shanks said.

Oh, my hat returned to me. I passed it to Shanks only for him to pass it to me. So the irony?

Makino and I waved as the ship, Red Force, had its anchor up. Shanks roar of ''Set sail!'' rang on the air.

I stared as the ship went farther and farther. Then there was suddenly a feeling. Like my fate have its gears turning again. I just felt that this was just the start of everything and had a feeling that it wouldn't end anytime soon.

* * *

 **There! I'm done. Got a huge Writer's block for all of my stories so I decided to write this. This might have a continuation. Yep. Review please.**


	5. Dying Will

**Dying Will**

Luffy oath to drown into bodies of water, purposely or accidentally whilst his crew oaths to save him, cursing.

* * *

''And then, Zoro went up when we said north. Funny right, Torao?'' Luffy said whilst Law grunted. The older was beyond annoyed. Why the younger decided to annoy him was a puzzle. How could the other be oblivious and dense that he doesn't want him there? Law grunted again as the Straw Hat captain blabbled about things.

Then, a huge wave at the side of the ship shaking it a little. Law made grab at the railings to ensure his safety. He sighed in relief as he did so but eyes widened as a blur of red and blue went pass the railings.

''Mugiwara-ya!'' Law shouted.

Zoro who had been on the crow's nest cursed and jumped to the deck after tossing his boots and katanas aside.

The rest of the crew went out of their work shops and rooms as they heard the commotion. As soon as they went out, they immediately understood the situation.

''What are you doing daddling around, Zoro?!'' Nami shouted.

''I was about to jump, you witch!'' True enough, the green-head was about to but then a silhoulette emerged from the waters with a shout of ''I'LL GO BACK TO SUNNY WITH MY DYING WILL!''

The figure did a back flip back to the deck. The crew and Law gaped. The figure was none other than Luffy with a orange fire on the forehead.

* * *

 **This is nonsense... Out of boredom story.**

 **Still having a writer's block.**


	6. Decisions

**Decisions**

''We're all going to die if we left Luffy in charge of decisions.'' Nami started. ''I say we should pass this hat-'' she raised a hat that morphs to your imagination just don't imagine Luffy's straw hat. ''- to the one going to be incharge of making them.''

Silence.

''This goes to Zoro.'' Nami passed it the said Marimo.

''Too troublesome.'' he passed it to Robin.

''Not interesting.'' she passed it to Franky.

''I'm super busy~'' he passed it to Sanji.

''...'' Sanji just exhaled from his smoke and passed it to Chopper.

''N-no! I don't want this.'' the reindeer passed it to Brook.

''Yohohoho! Are we playing a game? Here you go, Usopp-san!'' the skeleton passed it to the long nose.

''Does this mean I'm the captain?'' Usopp asked.

Every one gave a chorus of, ''No.''

In the end, the hat ended up sliced and burned.

''That was stupid. Whose idea was that?'' Nami said, hands on her hips.

'' **Yours,** '' another chorus save from Sanji, Brook and Robin.

Nami just gave them a ''Tehehe.''

 **Extra:**

The reason why they didn't take the job was

.

.

.

The hat's too lame for their liking.

* * *

 **Another nonsense! My mind's getting weirder and weider every second. Luffy's not here by the way.**


	7. Lost in Shinsekai

**Lost in Shinsekai**

Law walked and walked into circles as he looked for a familiar straw hat. No, he wasn't lost. Really, NO.

Just after the Thousand Sunny went to dock at an island where there was an extravagant city named Osaka. The rubbery captain just went and wrapped his arm on his waist and dragged him in town as he jumped out of the ship, running towards the well-lit city (yes, it was night). And somehow, he managed to lost the younger.

''Straw hat-ya!'' Law shouted.

The city was bustling of people at both sides whilst a river was there in the middle.

''Straw hat-ya!'' he shouted again.

 ** _The pedestrians hiding their blood thirst_**  
 ** _whisper to me_**

Law glanced left to right.

 _ **The Seakings suspended in the air**_  
 _ **Look down upon me**_

He glanced up and even at the waters. Well, who knows? This is Straw hat that we are talking about.

 ** _The Running Man takes control_**

 ** _It seems I've come to a dangerous place_**

 ** _How did everything get so out of hand…!_**

''Uh. Are you seeing what I am seeing?'' Usopp asked. He took a walk from the ship together with Chopper. ''Is that Trafalguy?''

''Where? Where? WheEEEEEHHHHH?!'' the young doctor exclaimed.

Nami and Robin came out of a shop, the former surprised seeing her two crew mates.

 _ **I'M LOST IN THE NEW WORLD**_

''What are you two looking at?'' she asked.

 _ **I'M LOST IN THE NEW WORLD**_

The two didn't reply, just staring at the nearby crowd, surrounding a certain surgeon.

 _ **In the shambled up town**_

 _ **I lose sight of tomorrow**_

 _ **In these overflowing Takoyaki stores**_

 _ **Where are you!?**_

Nami, frustrated, looked at the two, not taking being ignored however before she could lash out at them, Robin tapped her shoulder, pointing at the crowd, chuckling. The red-head went and follow the finger and gaped.

 ** _Strawhat-ya_**

* * *

''Really?'' Luffy's boisterous laugh echoed all over the deck meanwhile Law was as red as tomato.

''Yeah, yeah! Trafalguy was like **_'Straw hat-ya~'_**.'' Usopp imitiated.

''Usopp, you should stop before you get sliced in to half,'' Robin said. ''Though I admit. It was amusing.''

''You really got to sing it for me, Torao!''

'' **NO.** ''

* * *

 **It just... came out. Not exactly how my imagination plays it. Hey, how do someone daydream?**


	8. UNTITLED

**UNTITLED**

Monkey D. Luffy was an individual who lived in Flevance which is also known as the White town perished under Government's hands however, the boy's carefree and happy-go-lucky attitude never changed.

Currently, the boy (some how) had come to East blue and met a young surgeon by the name of Trafalgar year old Luffy looked at the cranky teenager in front of him. Law had saved him from getting hurt and caught by marines when he had been walking in the middle of the road with his slowly turning white skin exposed.

''Tell me,'' Law started, narrowing his eyes. ''What's on your mind walking in the middle of the road, showing your skin with white patches that's indicating you're a survivor from Flevance and diagnosing you've got Amber Lead Syndrome?''

''I'm gonna become the Pirate King!''

''... Do you even know what I'm asking you about?''

''Nope.''

''Do you know what Amber Lead Syndrome is?''

''I heard about this Lumber Lid Sin Drawn plenty of times in my home town!'' Luffy exclaimed. ''... Is it food?''

Law face palmed. How could anyone be this stupid?! Leaves rustle and two figures came out. One had a black hair whilst other had blond. The two were younger than Law whilst older than Luffy.

''Who's the kid?'' the raven-head asked.

''My son,'' Law said. Two brows raised. ''Actually, just a survivor of Flevance who was stupid enough to walk in the middle of the day light.''

The blond's eyes widened. ''Flevance? You mean...''

''Yeah. The one with sickness. Annihilated.'' Law said.

''He got white patches on him! Law, maybe it isn't good to... I mean, they said it's infectious.'' Sabo said.

''No. I think it's not infectious.'' Law said. ''Otherwise, we could have heard other places being infected as well. See him?'' he pointed at Luffy who was lost at the very beginning of the conversation. ''He doesn't look like he stays in a place only. Flevance is at the North after all.''

''Then-''

''His sickness is not infectious but his stupidity does!'' Law concluded.

* * *

 **This is just... something random.**


	9. Lawsy Adventures

**Lawsy Adventures**

 **Warning: Just read and you'll know.**

It was just a normal day. People cleaned here and there as they carried their brooms around.

''Oi,'' a black haired man called out. On his face was a scowl. ''Do this place again. It's dusty.''

''Y-yes!'' stammered the nearest person which was a blond lad with a horse face. His friends snorted, giggled and chuckled at the scene. The lad glared at each one of them.

The black haired man from earlier continued with his inspection. The whole place must be thoroughly cleaned. Not having a spec of dust is a must!

 **POOF!**

White smoke engulfed the black haired short man. The occupants of the room looked alarmed and got on their defensive stance. What happened to their Captain?

''I'll go get Hange-san and Erwin-san!'' said a blonde short lad and ran outside the door. He didn't wait for any reply but he knew that they agreed that it should be done.

The smoke cleared and everyone held their breath. May their Captain be alright!

Slowly a figure was seen. A tall man with a hat wearing a long black coat. On the coat was a smiley printed.

Everyone stared at him. **_Who the heck was this stranger and where's their captain?!_**

* * *

The ravenet (a made up word) glanced around the surroundings. There were big trees and unknown people and some kind of animals wearing _**clothes?!**_

''Fuck.'' Oh no. He won't faint just by seeing _**weird things**_. He was just tired that's all. Yes, that...

''Uh, he fainted.''

''Who is he?''

''Dunno. And Straw Hat-san, what did you do to Captain?!''

''Aw! It was Usopp and my super collaboration invention! Luffy-bro, why do you have it?''

''... It looked cool so...''

''STUPID CAPTAIN!''

''GAAAAHHHHH!''

* * *

Trafalgar Law cursed under his breath. Just what kind of trouble he was in right now? He was not in Zou, that's for sure. Just when he got back to his crew, away from the _ **lunatics**_... Law wondered if the world just hated him and was surrounded by teenagers.

Shortly, the door of the room bursted open. A brunette whose hair in a pony tail alongside with a man with blonde hair and thick brows burst inside.

''Where's Levi and who's the guy?''

''We don't know Hange-san!'' a baldy said. ''Captain Levi just went POOF! And then he's gone. We found this guy instead.''

''Oh~?'' the woman's gaze directed to Law who twitched. ''And who are you, gentleman?''

Law took a breath. ''I think its a common knowledge for you to introduce yourself first.'' Before the woman could speak again, the blonde beside her interrupted.

''The name's Erwin Smith and this is Hange Zoe. Now,'' the man now named as Erwin looked at Law with unexpressive eyes. ''Who are you?''

''Trafalgar Law,'' the Heart Pirate Captain said. ''Now, can someone enlighten me where am I?''

* * *

 _ **FUCK,**_ Law's mind supplied. Erwin started earlier with the district then the name of some wall. When Law asked which sea the place was, all he received was a dumbfounded look from a shorty blonde who was standing by the door, black (or was it dark brown? Law never cared the less) haired lad and black haired lass from the circle of teenagers. The others were clueless and confused.

''The sea,'' the short blonde started. ''I remember to have read it along with the ocean!'' The statement confused Law. ''I remember it as something smaller than the ocean but nevertheless its full of the salt water!'' Everyone except a few gaped and widen their eyes at the information.

''S-salt?''

''N-no way?!''

''Salt is very valuable here cause its scarce yet there's a place like that?!''

Law's mouth pressed into a thin line. ''For your information, the world is filled most with water. In fact for about 90% yet 10% of it is drinkable.''

The black haired lad- Law presumed to be 15 years old -turned to Law with his eyes almost sparkling like someone he knew. ''You've been to the outside world, mister?!''

''Outside world?'' Law's brow rose. Erwin quickly supplied,

''He meant outside the walls.''

''You guys haven't been outside before?''

Almost all shook their heads. It had been the adults who did not.

''We went out only for expeditions.'' Hange said. After that was a pregnant silence.

''... I need to go now,'' Law said, carrying his nodachi firmly.

''Wait. We aren't finish yet,'' Erwin said. ''You haven't told us Levi's whereabouts.''

''I don't know anyone by that name,'' Law said and walked towards the door. Unfortunately, Erwin blocked his way. The ex-trainees tensed. The tension from earlier was back.

''You aren't getting out of here unless you spit out the information I need,'' Erwin said. ''You appeared out of thin air from what I heard. You might as well explain that too.'' Law twitched in irritation. Fuck, he just want to go back to his fuzzy bear and cut the Straw Hat Captain into pieces.

''Don't order me around.'' Nevertheless, Law started to talk about his story. Later that day...

''Who's Zou?''

''Zou is a place on top of an elephant.''

''What?!''

''Wait, what's an elephant?''

''Are you guys serious?!''

''Wait- I have read this elephant long time ago. It's the animal that have a long nose, isn't it?''

''... _**Yes...**_ '' Law was getting irritated. These people were like clueless about almost of the world. But that wouldn't be possible, would it?

Hange, then, squealed. ''It seems like there are things just as interesting as titans!'' she turned to Law, drooling. ''Tell me everything you know!'' she began to close in the distance between her and Law. The surgeon took a step back as she did took one forward. Noticing this, Erwin decided to intervin.

''Armin, I remember you saying about reading some of the things Law named?''

''Y-yes! I read them from one of my grandfather's books about the outside world!''

''If that's the case,'' Erwin turned to Law. ''What do you know about titans?''

''Excuse me?''

''Titans. You've met them if you came from the outside of the walls."

''I don't really know what you're talking about.'' Law's face was genuine. For the Survey Corps, it was like they were seeing a tall Levi. ''Enlighten me and I might have an inkling of your accusations, questions, etc.''

* * *

Law felt like hitting his head on the wall. He didn't want to believe it but the chances of it happening wasn't far off. Especially when you hangout around a certain Monkey D. Luffy in a certain duration.

''Is there something wrong, Trafalgar?'' Hange asked. It had just been half an hour since they started with the history passed in generations to generations. The occupants of the room were confused at the mysterious man's expressions. Like the man knew nothing at all aside from the knowledge he had shared with them earlier.

''I believe so,'' Law said, breaking from his laid back sitting position. ''Say,'' he bent down, his elbows on his knees, hands supporting his head. ''Do you believe in another world?''

''Eh? That never come up into my mind before,'' Hange said.

''What of it?'' Erwin asked.

''Just a theory came up to me,'' Law said.

Hange's eyes brightened. She began to shine like a Luffy impressed by the Gao Cannon. ''What is it? What is it?!'' Erwin seemed to be interested too.

''... Find it out yourselves. You seem to be intellectual people,'' Law said. He can't afford to tell them, who knows how they'll react... _**And hearing their world's history, the people seems to be desperate.**_

''Ehh?''

''You guys are Survey Corps, aren't you? I would like to join you for the mean time. I'd like to join in on your expeditions, if one is happening soon that is,'' Law said, trying to change the subject. Hange and Erwin looked at each other. ''I'm capable of fighting so don't worry about it.''

''That...'' Hange trailed of.

''You came out of nowwhere, you're a suspicious person, you haven't met a titan nor have used a manuver gear and even if you're capable of fighting, it can't be used against giant man eaters,'' Erwin said.

''Then, I'll learn using this gear of yours,'' Law said. ''The Levi you have spoken of is the Humanity's Strongest, isn't he?''

''Yup! That's Levi,'' Hange said.

''Then, trust me. I am, no doubt, stronger than him.''

Erwin and Hange shuddered as they saw the surgeon smirk.

''And also, rest assured,'' he said. ''If I am here in his place, then he must have taken mine. My crew will take a very good care of him.''

''... Hange, I'll be leaving him in your care.''

* * *

''Trafalgar-san!''

Law turned to the sight of kid-teenagers. He raised a brow. He recognized them from earlier's events.

''What?''

''We never get to introduce ourselves earlier,'' shorty blonde said. ''It's unfair we know yours yet you don't know ours...'' Law shrugged but all of them carried on anyway.

''My name's Armin Arlert.''

''Eren Jeagar.''

''Mikasa Ackerman.''

''Krista Lenz.''

''Ymir.''

''Sasha Braus.''

''Connie Springer!''

''Reiner Braun.''

''Bertolt Fubar.''

After the introductions, questions immediately escalated. Law was surrounded by kid-teenagers. He could only sigh in irritation. Fortunately, Hange came to his rescue, behind her were another group of people.

''Levi's squad,'' she informed. Law nodded before eating again. Meanwhile, the squad just looked at Law for a minute before turning to Hange.

''Where's Captain Levi?'' Petra asked.

''At my place,'' Law said as he ate.

''Trafalgar here will be trained by you guys,'' Hange said. ''He'll be in your squad for the time being until Levi comes back.''

''E-eh? Don't we have an expedition coming right up?'' Guntler said.

''Well, if Levi isn't back till then,'' Hange's glasses became translucent. ''We'll have to make do without him. We can't back out after all.'' A moment of silence. She wasn't done speaking just yet. ''And if that is really the case, train this guy as hard as you can to make up for Levi!'' the squad looked at each other. They turned to Hange again with determination.

''Yes!''

Hange smiled. She turned to Law. ''Now, let me show you to your room.''

And what she meant by that was a freaking dungeon cell. Well, not that Law was complaining or anything. Perhaps, he too, thought of it as a common treatment to suspicious people.

''Oh hey! Trafalgar-san.''

Law raised a brow.

''What are you doing here, uh... Eren-ya?''

''We're neighbors,'' the titan shifter grinned.

''Sorry?''

''I occupy the cell next door,'' Eren said.

''Are they out of rooms or something?'' Law asked.

''Ah. No. A-actually,'' Eren looked nervous. ''They don't trust me that yet.''

''What? Did you kill someone by chance?'' Law asked. ''Not that I care.''

''That was back when I was seven,'' Eren said. ''But that ain't the reason.''

''Let me guess,'' Law hummed. ''Are you somewhat like a titan in disguise?''

''Whoa?! How did you know?'

'Law just shrugged. **_That wouldn't be the craziest thing I've ever experienced or known._**

* * *

''So we'll start with this one!'' Hange said. ''Try to balance youself on this. Now attach it on your hips.'' So Law attached the wires to his hips.

''Lift him up!'' She ordered to Reiner. The man nodded and turned the wheel until Law was on air.

''It's so freaking hard.'' Law said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Hange blinked behind her glasses.

''I guess, Trafalgar, you aren't just some talk.''

''Of course I am not,'' Law said. ''My nodachi isn't just for show neither.''

''Then, let's get to nape slicing training!''

After the so called training...

''FUCK! You're genuis at everything!'' Hange exclaimed. ''You did everything with a perfect score on just one try!''

''I doubt that,'' Law said.

''Well then,'' Hange said. ''Shall we pay Erwin a visit?''

''Your call.''

* * *

''Now, Hange, results?''

''Freakingtastic perfect, Erwin.''

''You just trained for **a** day if I remember,'' Erwin raised a brow.

''And that **a** day was just sufficient!'' Hange said. ''He wasn't just a lanky guy.''

''Should I dissect you, Hange-ya?'' Law said. ''I've got my scapel just here at my sleeves. Now if you just allow me to get it...''

''You're a doctor?''

''A surgeon to be precise.''

''That's great!''

''Huh?''

* * *

A month passed by, it was already the day of the expedition. Law was mounted on the horse along with couple of gate was slowly opened and as soon as it reached its peak, the horses moved forward. Finally, Law would have an inkling of what he was pushed into.

''ADVANCE!''

It would finally start. The terrible fate that awaits them.

* * *

Meanwhile the Survey Corps were battling to their might deaths, Levi on the otherhand was being stripped of his surroundings were totally dirty and dusty!

''Levi-san, you sure are a clean freak,'' Robin chuckled.

''Shut up, Morbid Woman,'' he said as he held his beloved best friend, a broom.

''What the hell did you call Robin-chwan ,you midget?!''

''Shut it, Swirly Brat.''

Luffy laughed. ''You gotta join my crew, Left Eye!''

''It's fucking LEVI!'' Levi sent the captain a kick which did no damage to the rubberman. ''And send me back home already!''

* * *

 _ **So titans are like giants minus the clothes, intellect and genitals,**_ Law thought as he watched one running to them. ''Fuckingtastic.''

''What? You're scared now, Trafal-guh!''

''Oluo-ya, I'm impressed by your tenancy to live,'' Law said. ''Not many could bite their tongues for many times and live to tell a tale.''

''... Guuuhh...''

''Well, anyways,'' Petra said. ''Leave it to the ones at the back... We gotta go and maintain the formation.''

* * *

Law had a gut feeling. Though, it would seem like the Female Titan was already captured. He couldn't help but be awry. _**Wasn't that too easy?**_ Law thought. Something was bound to happen for sure. Then, he felt an unfamiliar presence after them.

Suddenly, Gunther died a moment later, his head hanging loosely on his remaining inch of his neck.

Shock and gaping the squad were, they gritted their teeth as they continued on their gear.

A loud thunderous explosion happened. Steam and light burst. Confusion engulfed the squad.

Chasing their tails was the Female Titan and she done it with great fervor.

''Oi,'' Law said. ''I'll buy you time so go ahead.''

''The heck rookie?! Like hell we can let you do that!''

''Fucking death or Eren's safety. Pick either of those,'' the surgeon said.

There was a pregnant silence. A moment later, Eld finally said something.

''Let's go.''

''W-what are you saying, Eld?!''

''I can transform to defeat her! Please let me-''

''Eren-ya, are you confident?'' Eren bit his lower lip. ''I assume you're not.'' Law sighed. ''Come back when you're totally confident.''

Soon the squad left out of his sight. Law stopped using his gear and made a pose.

'' **Room:** '' he started. '' **Takt!** '' Blue film expanded around the used his blades (cause he left his beloved Kikoku at some cargo cart) and cut the archilles heel of the titan. Though it didn't end there. He controlled the cut meat and placed it to somewhere unreachable. ''Now, you wouldn't be able to move for awhile neither regenerate.''

The surgeon smirked and went away.

* * *

''You guys,'' Erwin said. ''Thank goodness you all are safe! Though I fail to see a few people.''

''Gunther died,'' Eld said. ''But, Trafalgar...''

''That guy is good as dead!'' Olou said. ''I mean, who survives a fight with that bitch nevertheless, a rookie like him.''

''Trafalgar bought us time to escape,'' Petra said.

Erwin looked at Hange and sighed. ''I guess, it can't be helped.'' He turned to his troops. ''We shall now retreat! Before the titans come.''

Everybody turned and travelled back on their horses.

''Be vigilant and report immediately a titan sighting!''

''Commander Erwin! Titans at 9 o'clock!'' shouted a soldier.

''This is bad,'' Erwin said. ''The scenery isn't on our favor.''

''I see Trafalgar engaging them, sir!''

''What?!''

''That guy is alive!?'' Olou said in disbelief.

''It seems like he ran out of gas, Commander Erwin! He is running away from them.''

''At that rate, he's going to become a titan food!'' Petra exclaimed.

''What should we do, Erwin?'' Hange asked the man who seemed to be in a quite deep thought.

''... Levi's squad, accompany the whole soldiers,'' Erwin ordered. ''Hange, Ackerman, Eren. You come with me. We're going to rescue Trafalgar Law.''

* * *

''Fuck this blades,'' Law cursed. ''I should have bought Kikoku with me.'' His blades were now useless and dull. Totally could see the entire brigade from a distance. Kikoku is just there. His eyes narrowed to a certain cargo cart.

Then, suddenly, the said cart changed its direction and it was headed towards to where he was...

Law dodged out of the way as a giant arm went to claim him.

''This things are in the way,'' Law said as he took of his gear as he ran. '''Now,'' his eyes narrowed. ''I wonder what would happen when I do this?'' the surgeon had his smirk again.

* * *

''Those titans are acting weird,'' Hange said. ''As if they are confused.'' she turned to Law. ''Did you do something?''

''What can I do against them, Hange-ya?'' Law asked coolly as his hands rested on his pockets. ''I've got no blades nor gas left. What could a mere human like me do?''

''I guess you're right.''

''Where's your gear?'' Erwin asked.

''Somewhere in the wild,'' Law replied. ''It's a heavy burden.''

''...''

 _ **I doubt I need it in the first place.**_

* * *

''I have a suspicion who the Female Titan is,'' Armin said.

''Let me hear.''

''It's none other than...''

* * *

''Annie! Can you help us out of wall Sina?'' Armin called.

''What?''

''You are the only one who we can ask favour on!''

''A-alright.''

They walked along the empty road. Armin, Mikasa and Eren walked side by side whilst Law was behind them along side with Annie.

''Excuse me, are you an upperclassman of theirs at the Survey Corps?''

''No,'' Law replied. ''Infact, I just joined them a month ago.''

''I... I see,'' Annie gave Law a calculative gaze.

 ** _No_ _doubt,_** Law thought. _**This presence is same as the big bitch's.**_

''We're here,'' Armin said. ''Now all we have to do is to pass through this tunnel.'' They moved down aside from Annie who was still at the top.

''How did you know?'' she asked.

''Suicidal Bastard is a nickname that the 104th knew,'' Armin said.

''I see,'' she laughed like crazy. She pricked herself with her ring and transformed.

* * *

It was a a total slaughter. The city within the inner wall recieved so much damage and people were either squashed by debrises or the running titan shifters.

''Support Eren now!'' Erwin yelled out.

''Hey Trafalgar! What the heck are you doing? WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU GOING WITHOUT YOUR FREAKING GEAR?!'' Hange yelled.

''I'm going to help you out,'' Law said, Kikoku on his shoulders.

''Hey wait!''

But Law was gone in an instant.

* * *

''Now then,'' he positioned himself infront of the two nearing titans. '' **Room.** '' he opened his nodachi's sheathe. Blue filmed surrounded them and Law did a couple of slashes on the , the Female Titan was a scrambled of floating mess. The Survey Corps and Military Police were gaping as wide as they can. Law, then, implanted the parts as far as he could.

''Now, then, I've caught your titan,'' he said. ''What now?''

* * *

''What the heck was that?!''

People- the Survey Brats- surrounded him like flies.

''How did you fucking do that?!''

Before Law could comment in how annoying they were, Military Police had their guns pointed at him.

''H-Hands up and s-surrender, you monster!'' the leader said. ''Shit! Erwin, how could you let someone dangerous go in your ranks.''

Erwin stepped forward. ''It's the first time I saw hiss capabilities. He never told us.''

''He shall be put into trial!''

* * *

''Trafalgar Law, is it true that you came from outside the walls?''

''Yes, far more beyond.''

''How did you get inside and what are your motives?''

''I don't know how and as much as possible I wish to return home.''

''He should be killed your honor! He's a far more dangerous opponent than of those titans.''

''Please refrain from speaking until I told you so.''

Law stared at them indifferently. He doubt that they can kill him easily. Afterall, he had experience worst things especially being in the state of ''at the brink of death''.

''Oi,'' Law started. ''Can you finish this already?''

''You imprudent!'' All guns were aimed at him and fired.

'' **Room.** ''

The bullets were suddenly at the walls past the Military Police.

''I suggest to keep the guns away, Military Police-ya.''

''Are you even human?!''

Law shrugged. ''Well, I've got two legs, two arms, a perfectly sane head, intelligence, etc.''

''He helped us in our expedition and the recent event. Without him, there would be more casualties and deaths for us,'' Erwin said.

''I guess there's truth in that statement.''

Law fake coughed and the attention was back to him.

''I'm merely taking the place of the Humanity's Strongest,'' he said. ''When he comes back, I wont be here anymore.''

''...''

''Then, we'll keep him till Levi comes,'' Erwin said.

''What?! You're keeping such a dangerous man! Isn't it enough that you've got a titan on your ranks?!''

''Its for the greate-''

 **POOF!**

''What the fuck happened here?''

Once again, the people were gaping. Infront of them was Levi Ackerman and Trafalgar Law was now where to found.

* * *

''Torao! You're back! So glad!'' Luffy launched himself to the surgeon. ''I mishhh youuuu.''

Law's aura began to darken as soon as he realized where he glinting, he gripped Kikoku tightly. ''Oho? Why is that?''

''Left Eye keeps on kicking me in the face and it hurts then he forces me to clean! It was terrible, Torao!'' he snuggled to the surgeon's chest, unknowing of his predicament.

Luffy's crew remained impassive. It was their captain's fault afterall.

'' **ROOM.** ''

* * *

''So, Levi?'' Hange began. ''What did you see?!''

''Land. Strange talking animals. Walking rubber band. Walking tin can. Long nose. Morbid woman. That doesn't even summarize everything I have seen.''

''You don't make any sense.''

* * *

''So, Trafal-guy-san.''

''What is it, Nico-ya?''

 _''What does it do, Franky?''_

''What did you see?''

 _''Time Travelling,'' Franky said. ''Though we only added the past feature. It yet to be tested.''_

''Desperate Humans and giant man-eaters called as Titans.''

Robin's eyes widened. ''Titans you said?''

''Is there something wrong?'' Law asked.

 _On that day, humanity remembered._

''Nothing.''

 _The dread that was a life under their rule._

Robin stared at the sky. **_Which poneglyph did I read it before?_**

 _The humiliation of being caged like birds._

* * *

 **... What did I just write? But. GUH! T-This is the longest thing I have written in my whole life.**

 **I'm planning for a whole plot for this two anime soon. It won't be up until I finish all my stories.**


	10. Fateful Encounter

**Chapter One**

Waves splashing, birds' wings flapping, constant humming that eased everyone to serenity.

It was a normal day.

Nami crossed her leg over the other. She flipped the newspaper open. She sat by the bench near the railing of the Thousand Sunny with umbrella a top, shielding her away from the bright sun.

So peaceful.

Zoro was sleeping inside the crow's nest, still heaving a heavy object in each hands.

So peaceful..

Usopp went and talked with Franky at the workshop. The two so engrossed with the topic as they excitedly went on...

So peaceful...

Brook played a song whilst Robin read books inside the library.

 _So peaceful..._

Sanji made Chopper a cotton candy snack which the reindeer cutely ate.

 ** _So peaceful..._**

Thousand Sunny was docked by the shores of an uninhabitable island.

 **So peaceful...**

Nami frowned. Something was wrong. Really, really wrong. She never had a single normal peaceful day in a ship, especially, when it's theirs.

The kitchen door opened and there exited Sanji, carrying a tray of sweets and a couple of drinks.

''Nami-swan~!'' he swooned. ''Is there something wrong?'' he asked as soon as he noticed the look on her face.

''Sanji-kun,'' Nami started. ''Where's Luffy?''

''I haven't seen that dork head anywhere, Nami-swan,'' Sanji replied. ''Should I go look for him?'' he put down a plate of sweet and drink.

''If it's not a bother...'' Nami said. ''Thank you, Sanji-kun...''

''Happily, Nami-swan!'' he said with hearts on his eyes. He, then, started his search by going up to the crow's nest. ''Oi, shitty moss-head!''

''What the hell, ero-cook?!'' exclaimed Zoro.

''Where's our shitty captain?''

* * *

Thirty minutes passed by and Sanji had no luck in finding their young captain.

''Where could that idiot be?!'' he mumbled angrily.

He went, walking back to Nami with a sullen face. ''He's not around, Nami-san.''

Nami's eyes widened and slowly, her brows furrowed as she let out of a scream. ''WHAT?!''

Sanji cringed.

''Don't tell me that idiot went into the island... Even after I told him not to!'' Nami said.

''Is the island dangerous, Nami-swan?'' Sanji asked.

''... That's what I'm not sure,'' Nami said. ''There's nothing here aside from a forest, twelve pillars and a cave.''

''Then, Luffy's capable of protecting himself,'' Sanji assured. ''He'll be back for lunch, Nami-swan! You know that guy doesn't miss his meals.''

''I hope so. That guy's pretty trouble prone after all! Now I hope he doesn't get in trouble in this island...''

* * *

Luffy hummed as he walked through the forest. With a walking stick, he trekked along the forest path, reaching the end of it.

Twelve of pillars stood, arranged in a circular manner. In the middle of it was a cave... or was it a temple? It sure doesn't look like one...

Luffy grinned. He could smell dange- _adventure_ around. He doesn't get why Nami doesn't want him anywhere near here...

''She's just being stingy,'' Luffy pouted. ''There must be treasure inside that cave that's why!'' he walked towards the cave.

It was all dark when he got inside. Then fire torches flickered in to life, guiding the pirate captain to a stairs that led him to a room underground.

It was surprisingly large. It had a pool of blue clear water, 2 fishes swimming in it. There was a bridge over the pool. Luffy walked over it with excitement.

By the end of the room was a tablet...

It had letters Luffy couldn't understand. It didn't look like one of those letters Robin could read on poneplyphs.

''What a strange stone,'' Luffy commented. He doubts Robin could read it.

Unbeknowst to him, right outside, twelve pillar stones came to life, brightly shining. The lights flashed to the center and hit the cave...

The light, then, covered Luffy's bearings before it shoot up to the sky.

The light died down. Straw Hat Luffy was no more...

Nami stood up for her seat, covering her eyes as light went up to the sky.

The still sea began to stir, waves rocking the ship side by side.

''What the hell's that idiot up to now?!'' Nami exclaimed. ''LUUUUFFFFFYYYYYY!'' she shouted out of anger, worry and anger. (Basically, she is down right pissed and worried.)

* * *

Suddenly, he felt too hot. Luffy slowly opened his eyes. Fire flickered on his face which made him jump backwards.

''Woah!'' he exclaimed. He, then, looked around. ''Huh? Where am I?''

Everything was ablaze. Then, he could hear gun shots and screams.

Luffy frowned. What happened?

''There's another one!''

''Shoot him dead!''

He could feel people approaching him. They pointed their guns and fired at him.

Luffy dodged and whipped them with his leg. ''What the hell's with these guys? Suddenly shooting at me like that...'' he pouted. ''Well it's alright. I wonder there's someone who can tell me where I am...'' he walked randomly to a certain direction.

After minutes of walking, he could smell burnt flesh. Later he could see sprawled bodies around the streets, dead. There were many children and he could even see a nun. Luffy frowned. He wasn't liking this place. He ran forward past them.

As Luffy ran forward, he used his Observation Haki to find anyone alive. He reached a big building on fire where he saw a boy with a hat crying hard.

''Oi,'' Luffy asked as he crouched in front of the boy. ''Are you okay? What's happening here?!''

But the boy didn't respond as he continued to cry and cry.

Luffy clicked his tongue. He scooped the boy to his arms. ''Let's get outta here!'' he said.

''Let me go!'' the boy thrashed in his hold. But Luffy held on him tight.

He dashed to the place where he thought was the exit, punching people out of the way at the process...

When he got out of town and out of anyone's sight he made his way deeper to the forest that surrounded the flaming town.

When he deemed far enough, he placed the boy down on the forest floor.

''So tired! I'm hungry,'' Luffy whined. He plopped down next to the boy. ''What's up with those people? They kept shooting without any reason...''

''... W-why did you save me?''

Luffy turned to face the boy. He froze as soon as he saw his eyes. They were yellow and it reminded him of somebody. Shaking the thought away from his head, he replied,

''Are you an idiot? Why the hell would I leave a kid like you there?''

The kid bit on his lower lip.

 _''... Someone will definitely lend you a helping hand.''_

''So, why was the town on fire?'' Luffy asked.

''Y-you didn't know?'' Luffy shook his head.

''You see, I just happened to pass by...'' Luffy trailed off. Passing by wasn't the right word. Well, who cares?

''... A war,'' the kid began. ''A war broke through. The other countries wanted to kill us- the people in our town- because they thought the poison spreading in our town was contagious... At least what I heard my father said.''

''... I see,'' Luffy said. ''You're sick too?''

The kid stood up, slowly backing away from Luffy. ''You're going to kill me aren't you? Now that you know...''

''Nah,'' Luffy said. ''You said it's not contag-something. Besides, I am kind of immune to poison... It won't kill me even if I get that poison of yours.''

The kid was still tense.

''My name's Luffy. You are?''

''... Law,'' the kid answered.

''Eh~ Law, huh? I have a nakama named Law too but I call him Torao,'' Luffy said. He laughed. ''He's all grumpy and hates bread!''

''...'' Law looked at the teenager in front of him with mixed emotions. What should he feel? He just lost everything today. He doesn't feel like forgiving the world. Not with everything he had gone through.

As if reading his mind, Luffy gave the boy a warm smile. ''Don't worry!'' he stretched his arms and wrapped them around Law's waist, startling him.

''Eh? EH?!''

''Just rest for today, okay?'' Luffy snuggled to the boy who wanted to break free from his hold. ''Or you can always cry to my arms! I'm sure you haven't cried enough.'' he chuckled. ''It'll help you, you know?'' he smiled sadly, remembering something sad.

Law stopped his struggling and widened his eyes. Tears began to cloud his sight. He struggled to keep them in but he couldn't so instead, he buried his face to the teen's chest and cried.

 ** _Mother... Father... Lamy... Sister... Everyone!_**

'' _If you had saved me, why couldn't you have done same with everyone, dammit!_ '' Law said as he pounded on Luffy's chest. '' _Everyone could have lived! It's not fair that it was only me who survived! They wanted to live too!_ ''

He cried and cried til he fell asleep.

That day he decided he was not to believe in anything again... Well, aside from this man named Luffy who saved his life from full destruction...

* * *

 **... This was once called Fateful Encounter. I decided to repost this here cause it's not a final idea or chapter yet.**


	11. The Inevitable

**The Inevitable**

Dumbfounded.

That's all there to say.

''Thatch.''

''Hm?''

''Where did this kids came from?''

There were 3 of them. One of which, scowling. The second, glaring. The third, grinning.

''I picked them up somewhere,'' Thatch beamed.

* * *

Six months later...

''... Luffy,'' Marco felt a migraine coming. He had seen this scene before. ''Who's this boy?''

''Someone I picked up,'' Luffy beamed brightly. He looked at his mentor, Thatch, who seemed to be very proud of him. ''He's Torao!''

'' _What the hell do you think I am? A puppy?!_ '' exclaimed the teenager Luffy managed to drag on Moby Dick's deck. '' _And my name's Law!_ ''

* * *

Weeks later, a roar resounded all over the waters.

''What's wrong?'' Marco asked.

''Luffy,'' Ace said. ''Trafalgar, that motherfucker kidnapped Luffy!''

* * *

Meanwhile...

'' _WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!_ '' Law exclaimed. Luffy beamed sleepily.

''G'morn, Torao~''

* * *

 **A preview of an upcoming story that won't probably come until I finish my other stories. Just to tell, yes. It's just as all of you thought, ASL with the Whitebeard Pirates. Also, don't forget Law. But I will make it different as possible with other the same AUs.**


	12. Another Chance

It all went painstakingly slow as if to torture them. There goes that hand that took a life loved by thousands of brothers, the hand that hurt a face of a father that took in thousands of children.

But this time, it wasn't Portgas's. Nor Newgate's...

 **Chapter One**

Nine figures stared upon the name engraved by the slab of stone.

MONKEY D. LUFFY

 _Luffy, may your soul be eternal. Your brave soul will always be with us._

They couldn't believe it. It was hard to.

Portgas D. Ace turned to his brother's crew mates. Tears spilled down on his cheeks. ''I'm sorry,'' he said. ''If I-''

''Ace,'' Roronoa Zoro, first mate of the Straw Hat Pirates, interrupted. ''It's not your fault.'' No one could ever read his face. Still as ever it was like the one he had back then with Merry's funeral.

Chopper, Usopp, Nami, Franky and Brook cried hard. The skeleton felt it once more. How it hurted to lose someone. Only that this time, it hurted as if it was death itself, squeezing his heart hard, despite of spending for only a few weeks on the ship. Robin, herself, couldn't help but let her tears flow. She spent years running, getting betrayed. The first person after Saul, who accepted her, was now dead. Sanji shook, trying hard to keep it in, his sadness, tears... He only wondered how Zoro could keep his cool despite... He gritted his teeth.

''We failed him,'' Zoro continued. ''We failed as his crew. We were too weak. We couldn't protect him, be with him during the time he needed us the most.''

The rest of the Straw Hats said nothing to prove him wrong. It was true. They had failed him. He saved their lives plenty of times. Yet they couldn't count the times they did the same thing to him...

''... You guys must be our Anchor's- Luffy's crew, am I right?'' a figure from behind came in. He gave them a sad smile.

''Luffy wouldn't want you think like that. And Ace, same goes to you. If he were to hear you, he'll definitely become sad and not move on.''

''Shanks,'' Ace said.

''Red Hair Shanks...'' Zoro mumbled. His eyes widened albeit. He, then, reached for something. ''This,'' he stuck out the yellow straw hat to the man.

Shanks shook his head and pushed it back to the moss head. ''It's all yours,'' he said. ''It belongs to Luffy.''

Zoro looked sullen. ''We don't deserve this hat.''

''It's the only thing you've left with him, is it not?'' Shanks said. ''I was planning to give that to him. That hat belonged once to my captain. It suited Luffy well.''

''Your captain... You meant Gol D. Roger-san?'' Robin asked.

Shanks did not answer as they already knew.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, a certain supernova came along to the funeral. Well, no one blamed everyone (that meant the Straw Hat Pirates, Shanks and a few of his men, the Whitebeard Pirates or what was left of them, still quite a number, mind you...) for not noticing him nor his talking bear, after all, lots of pirates were gathering in this random uninhabited island. All just for a funeral of his fellow supernova...

Trafalgar Law, the Surgeon of Death, doesn't know himself why he bothered attending it when he was just an acquaintance of the younger captain. He barely seen him a day, basically, a stranger and such.

Yet he was here.

It was like the impulse he had back then, heading to Marineford almost directly after seeing that event in the projection.

The need to save Straw Hat. It was one of his rare whims (maybe the first).

However, he had been too late. Though even if he did arrive on time, he doubted his devil fruit abilities could help close up and heal a hole on a chest, restore the organs that melted..

There was disappointment creeping on to him.

But still, he need not to come here. But he did.

Law turned and called out to his navigator, ''Let's go, Bepo.'' he walked away, no doubt heading to his ship. His bear, a mink, followed him shortly after an apology that Law knew that was just his quirk.

* * *

Six months passed by as silent as it could be. Whitebeard Pirates have gone in to hiding, trying to regain and recover their strength. Meanwhile, the Straw Hats have decided to carry on their captain's dreams along with theirs, however, kept the straw hat tied on their captain's grave stone. Currently, the crew was trained by Rayleigh, who have heard of their plans...

And here Law was, visiting Monkey D. Luffy's grave once again. It happens every once a month.

Law seriously want to bash his head on something like right now... He twitched. Why was he back again? Why does he feel a tug on his soul that always brings him here? Why was there marshmallows on the fridge?

Law groaned. He was probably over thinking with the mallows. (No one eats mallows on his sub.) But still... Why was he here for the nth time?

Law sat in front of the grave, his long legs crossed. His hands were right behind, supporting him. ''What kind of magic did you put on me, hm, Straw Hat-ya?''

He half expected the grave to answer. He doesn't even bother to know why he expected it to in the first place... It's not like someone would pop out of there suddenly. Not when the owner of the grave was 6 months dead, probably already disfigured and rotten.

But then, something _did_ pop out.

It was a hand. A hand right from the soil. A hand right from the soil in front of Monkey D. Luffy's grave. A hand right from the soil in front of Monkey D. Luffy's grave that no doubt belonged to the deceased teen.

Law swallowed. His eyes were wide in disbelief.

The hand twitched, twitched, and twitched.

And then suddenly, there was a flashy boom. Rocks and soil flew up in the air.

A figure climbed out of the hole that was previously where a coffin with a corpse was laid and buried.

''Ah~! That was a nice sleep!'' the figure exclaimed. Even Law couldn't help but gape.

They had heard that _he_ was bat shit insane and Law had just seen one of _his_ reckless stunts months ago.

But this had just crossed the line beyond insanity and craziness.

In front of him was Monkey D. Luffy, grinning, his flesh not rotting, no sign of the melted skin and hole in the chest aside from the scar that now resided there, moreover _alive and kicking_ .

''What the actual fuck is going on here?!'' Law exclaimed. The entity Monkey D. Luffy gave him a short surprised look before he grinned.

* * *

 **... And my brain is bat shit crazy for typing this... SO, another piece that will come in the future XD. Can you guess the plot? Man, I should hurry up and finish all of my stories.**


End file.
